


My Job

by MapleGriffin



Series: Haikyuu!! - Dystopian AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, But I won't describe the blood and stuff...., Fighting, I have no idea where this will go, I just like dystopias, Like shooting, M/M, Minor Violence, There will be punching, chapter 3 has blood and all of that good stuff, cursing, dystopian au, never mind, non-canon plotline, wont be revealing whats in it though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleGriffin/pseuds/MapleGriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is a Night Raider. Suga is a Rogue. Two different forces of rebellion. They have never met before. What happens if their paths cross? Will there be heartbreak? Love? Death? Nothing is predictable in this new world. </p><p>I abosulutely hate doing summaries. This was terrible ;-;</p><p>Idk what I'm doing with this, LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raiding - Daichi

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. This is my first Haikyuu!! fanfiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi just wanted to get this raid done and over with. But he meets someone who piques his interest.

I could feel my heartbeat slowly accelerating like it does every time we go on a raid. It was nighttime, the most perilous time of the day. And I was going to raid a Guard storage shed. Not alone at least, being alone at the most murderous time of the day was a death wish.

 

The Guards of “Justice”, as they call themselves, are corrupted with power. The Guards are always out patrolling, but especially eager at night. That’s when the Rebels of the city usually strike. We are no different, although my group likes to cause mayhem in the day too.

 

Asahi was right beside me, along with Kuroo. Bokuto was to the other side of Kuroo and Semi was somewhere back in the Rover along with Yamagata. They would be overseeing the operation. Kuroo suddenly took the lead, recognizing the hallway from his previous experience here. Following him, our quartet separated into pairs as Kuroo and Bokuto went down the mysterious entrance as Asahi, and I took the left.

 

I knew my role in this operation. Gather the all of the critical supplies, including water, food, rope, knives, etc., and get the heck out. Asahi will be helping me salvage and transport materials out. Hopefully, during this time, the other pair would be getting the weaponry and useful tech that Semi needs.

 

“Hey, I also need bottles of aerosol cans too,” speak of the devil. Semi was a part-time artist, and ever since he came into the business, he started to graffiti walls of the Guards, to show that either we were there, or out of pure hatred. I grumbled out a reply, and was met with a chuckle, “You don’t have to say anything ya know I can see your movements.”

 

Oh yeah, I was reminded of the slightly bulky headset that was currently on my head. It was like a helmet, with built-in headphones and goggles. Not the most comfortable, but useful. The goggles let Semi see what we field guys were now experiencing.

 

“Be careful up ahead. There are supposed to be two guards standing at attention in front of the door. When you’re knocking them out, I’ll be hacking into the system. Make sure they don’t see you.”

 

He sounded so confident, my self-doubt dramatically decreased. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Asahi already following the instructions, aiming at the Guard furthest to us and closest to the door. I readied my tranquilizer gun and trained it on the Guard nearest to our position. I could hear Semi yelling at Kuroo or Bokuto (or both) in the background, but I ignored them as I pulled the trigger. Thud! They were both out like a light.

 

Asahi and I exchanged high-fives as the door beeped, signaling that it was open. The tech-expert of the group had worked his magic. Tip-toeing into the room, I whipped out a flashlight and lit it. The walls were bare, save for the shelves of food. Opening the drawers, I took out a few knives, a bundle or two of rope, cans of spray paint, reusable water bottles and masks.

 

We were good on clothes and armor, so I left those drawers for Asahi to except to pick up whatever Semi or Yamagata deemed worthy of scavenging. Asahi took out some knives from the many drawers, including Swiss knives, serrated utility knives and two…paring knives? Seeing the look on my face, he flinched and said, “Yamagata told me to take one. Also, I need it for cooking.”

 

I shrugged, not questioning the chef. There was also a variety of switchblades. I frowned, wasn’t this the food and resources section? Not the weapons room? I took a few since Kuroo and Bokuto always seem to be losing them whenever they set off a bomb. Asahi carefully slipped the knives into the sheaths.  

 

I picked up the bag to test its weight. Not too heavy, but not exactly my idea of light either. After I took out an aerosol can, and sprayed a messed up version of our emblem (much to Semi’s chagrin and Yamagata's amusement), there was a whirl of sirens and a curse in my ear.

 

“Shit!”

 

“The Guards?” I asked, feeling the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

 

“No, it’s the Rogues,” There was a slight tinge of hate in Semi’s voice, “What the fuck are they doing?! Setting the alarm like that. Don’t they know that it’s risky and will attract even more Guards to this position?” He kept on ranting while Yamagata relayed instructions into our headsets.

 

“Slowly move down the hallway, according to the video feed, the Rogues seem to be in the East sector.” Good, we’re in the West area…but the other pair was in the East!

 

“Fuck! Daichi, only the alarms in the East area, are ringing! It’s a diversion for the Rogues! Get the hell out of there!” Semi had abruptly stopped his rant, and I could hear the twinge of panic in his voice. I understood his dismay, we never made any plans just in case another Rebel group hit this same storage. The Rogues had attacked this place recently, we thought that they would be gone for a while. Also, Semi liked having his plans worked out flawlessly, with no mistakes.

 

“Code Purple.” Kuroo’s usual playful tone is gone, a serious exterior in replacement. Code Purple meant that he was in the presence of the Guards and Rogues. Blue was for Rogues and Red for Guards, join them together and you get Purple for both. There are other codes, but they aren’t important right now.

 

“Is that Kuroo?” Asahi asked. We had to make sure that it was him, and not someone who hacked into our communication systems. There was a brief ‘yes’ from Yamagata while Semi told us that they were being locked in the weapons room with Guards outside and Rogues between them and the ceiling vent, their only means of escape.

 

I told them that we would be there as soon as we could. Asahi shaking a little, we had never been caught yet, so this was an entirely new experience. I reassuringly patted him and made my through the corridors with Yamagata whispering directions in my ear and Semi trying to keep the Guard in the security room at bay.

 

We reached the door in ten or so minutes. Kuroo kept on reminding us that he was alive by making small talk with the Rogues and Bokuto chiming in once in a while. Both knew not to reveal any secret information and to keep prodding the Rogues for any reason as to why they were here. Semi switch the lines so that we could hear the cat-owl duo, but they couldn’t hear us. Just in case the Rogues heard our voices from the duo’s headsets.

 

Asahi and I knocked out the Guards in the front of the door and tied them up. When the door automatically opened up, I wasn’t surprised. Semi’s timing seemed to be perfect. I peeked my head inside and immediately ducked down when there was a sound of a bang. The bullet missed my head by a few inches. Asahi let out an eep at the startling sound. Thank every godly being for my fast reflexes from the training with Kuroo and Bokuto.

 

I calmly appraised the room and spotted Kuroo and Bokuto in the corner, near the shelf with all sorts of guns. My eyes swept to the other side of the chamber, where there were two males, one with his gun raised at me and a cartridge probably missing.

 

I raised my hands to show that I was unarmed, “We just want those two idiots in the corner over there. Along with everything they salvaged. Then we’ll get out of your hair.”

 

The taller of the two, the one who shot me, shrugged and glanced at his companion. With silvery hair and startlingly warm hazel eyes, he was staring at me. We held a staring contest, until I looked elsewhere, uncomfortable under his gaze. Remembering why I was here, I glanced at the duo, raising an eyebrow, silently asking if they were okay.

 

Kuroo sent a barely noticeable nod in my direction. Someone cleared his throat. My eyes darted over to the Rogues. I could tell because of their uniform, it had their symbol on it, an “F” with wings on its stem over their heart. “We’ll let them go with you, but let us check the bag in case we need any of the materials you might have taken.”

 

I frowned a bit as I listened to Semi’s voice, “Ask them what they need first, we might be able to give them something.”

 

“What exactly do you need?” I asked as I walked towards the rest of my team.

 

Cue the defensive stance and narrowed eyes, “It’s none of your business.” The taller one snapped.

 

“Calm down Iwaizumi,” the silver-haired guy turned towards me, “We’re looking for a battery, one charged with Aria to be exact.”

 

“What type?” Semi hissed in my ear, I repeated the question out loud.

 

“A size IV? Something around that magnitude.”

 

Semi was silent for a few seconds, then said, “Ask them if they have a Talpa tablet that they could spare.”

 

Repeating the question, he responded with, “Yeah. Are you asking for a trade?”

 

Semi answered with an eager “Yes!”. I could hear Yamagata asking “-what the heck Semi, what are you gonna use it for?! And is that even a fair trade?!” and his partner replied with, “If I can get a Talpa, then our work is going to be so much easier! It’ll be simpler to hack into government systems and stuff. And of course, it’s fair! A battery charged with **Aria** ” “Fine, fine, let the trade happen. Where’s the battery?” I could hear shuffling in the background.

 

“Well,” I started, “our tech specialist seems to want to the Talpa a lot. We have the battery back at our base, and I’m sure that we haven’t picked up any batteries today, you can check if you want. Our IV is still in good shape even though we haven’t used it in a while. So should we arrange another date to trade? Sometime this week, if you don’t mind.”

 

The hazel-eyed man smiled, “You got yourself a deal. If it’s not a problem, would Friday work? At 1900 hours in or around the lobby at the Mandarin Oriental Hotel.”

 

Yamagata let out a hum, “Well, we have no raids planned that day, and I’m pretty sure Semi would like to get his hands on that tablet as soon as possible, so as long as we have time to hack and plan, we’re ready to go.”

 

I could see Kuroo whispering something into our comlinks, “Can we really trust them? I mean, what if they planted a tracker into the tablet or they know that the government tracks that tablet? That would compromise our HQ position.”

 

“I guess we’ll have to take that risk for the first few minutes. I’m not going to let it near any of our technology, so I suppose I'll accompany Daichi to trade. As soon as the trade is made, I want the rest of you to stay out of a one hundred meter radius. I’ll be trying to program it and find any bugs. I just hope they are honest people as they are talented.” Semi states.

 

I smiled at the pair of Rogues, “You have a deal.”

 


	2. The Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Semi are getting ready for the trade with the Rogues. Someway, somehow, Daichi accidently caused tensions to rise and almost got both him and Semi killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos! I have no idea how the heck you found my trashy story. Here's the next chapter!

Inhale. Exhale.

 

Inhale. Exhale.

 

Inhale. Exhale.

 

This became my pattern for the next few minutes. Until Semi clamped his hand on my shoulder, that is.

 

“Let’s get going. We need to leave now if we’re to get a decent spot without looking suspicious.”

 

I nodded. Our current position was the Yuito shopping mall, a few ways down the street from the hotel. We had decided as a group that Yamagata and Asahi would be in the Rover, monitoring our progress at this stakeout.

 

Meanwhile, Kuroo and Bokuto would be in or on the roof of one of the buildings around the hotel. Semi and I are not sure which, so that anyone who will be tracking us wouldn’t get any hints if we glanced up at a roof.

 

Semi and I got up and double checked our tracers. This time, no comlinks at all, “You got your guns? Switchblades? Extra ammo? Backpack? Tracer? The IV?”

 

Semi chuckled, “Yeah Dad, I’m good, thanks.” He paused, “Everyone knows the plan right? Daichi and I swoop in and hopefully the trade goes without any incidents. Then as soon as I have the tablet, I’ll be programming the Talpa and checking for bugs. Daichi will signal you guys when I’m about to use it. I want you all to stay two hundred meters or more away from us. The tracers should show you where we are so we won’t have to talk to you.”

 

“Why no comlinks, though? And if your trackers are reachable by ours, then won’t they be able to hack their way into our systems?” Bokuto asked.

 

Semi tsked,“ **Tracers**. And it’s because the Talpa is one of the top hacking systems there are. If the Rogues have a bug in the device, then they would be able to follow the Talpa’s signal wherever it goes. If the government has access to the Talpa, then our base would be compromised. Yamagata and I specifically designed these tracers with that in mind. Also, the Talpa has access to basically any signal, including Wireless and Bluetooth. We wouldn’t want the other side to know our plans, would we? On that happy thought, we’re leaving.” Semi says, placing the walkie-talkie down.

 

I exhaled and rolled my shoulders back. As I put my right hand on my left shoulder, I cracked both sides of my neck, feeling much more relaxed. I slipped a fake wallet in my pocket as I see Semi do the same. Just in any Guards stationed in the building asked for IDs. I patted the inside pocket of my jacket, feeling the familiar shape of my Colt Mustang XSP. There was another one in my other pocket. Better be safe than sorry.

 

At 5 minutes to 7 PM, Semi and I slipped out of the Rover, as Yamagata gave us a thumbs-up while Asahi looked at us worriedly. We strolled down the block towards the building where the hotel was located. Semi was playing with the strap of his backpack, and I could tell that he was apprehensive with what would go on next. I would be lying if I said my nerves were fine, but fortunately, I didn’t have to dwell on the feeling as we entered the building.

 

The lobby was huge, to say the least. It was a bit too bright for my tastes, but I guess it looked impressive. Semi did a low wolf-whistle of appreciation.

 

I spotted the familiar mop of gray hair near at the back of the lobby near the back of the room. I motioned to my partner. Semi seemed to catch my drift and followed me there.

 

The Rogues were sitting down in the large chairs, away from the other guests. The spiky-haired guy, Iwaizumi I think it was, held onto a tablet cover, with what hopefully held the Talpa. Seeing us, he elbowed his companion. The latter grinned as he spotted us. I felt a twitch of my lips and my heart flutter while Semi kept his impassive face, but there seemed to be a lightness to it.

 

“Hello! Here to make the trade right?” The silver-haired man asked, “Sawamura, was it?”

 

I raised an eyebrow, how did he know my name?

 

“Ah, sorry, I overheard your teammates call you that.” He sheepishly said.

 

Nodding I say, “Yeah. If you don’t mind, could you tell me your name?”

 

“Sugawara.” He whispered. Semi’s eyebrows shot up. I must have mirrored his expression because he chuckled, “Yeah, you heard that right.”

 

“ **The** Sugawara Koushi? Rogue leader?” Semi hissed, surprised still evident on his face.

 

Said man winced, “Well, I’m not the leader…. My uncle is.”

 

My partner nodded, “You’re still pretty famous, though. Iwaizumi Hajime, right?” He directed the last part of the sentence at Sugawara’s companion. Quietly, though, because you never know who might be listening.

 

Iwaizumi nodded, “And who might you be? You weren’t in the shed on Sunday.”

 

Semi shrugged, “I’m the technician.”

 

Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow and Semi raised his own in response. I mentally prepared myself for a headache to come.

 

“What are you looking at?”

 

“What’s a technician like you doing out in the field?”

 

“Excuse you, I have many talents, thank you very much.“

 

“Oh really? Is one of them being an asshole?”

 

“No, it's called being sassy. I rather have you out of my business.”

 

“I think it’s called being salty in your case.”

 

Cue a ticked off Semi, “Why you-“

 

“Would you guys please shut the hell up!” I growled. Both froze, and slowly turned towards me.

 

“Oh shit, Sawamura’s in angry mode.” We had decided that we would call each other by our surnames, instead of given names, to keep our identities a secret.

 

“I can hear you, Semi,” I say darkly.

 

“Now, now. Let’s all calm down, I believe we have come here to trade, not to argue like little kids.” Sugawara intervened, “Speaking of which, do you have the IV battery?”

 

Semi calmed down and nodded, “Yeah, charged with Aria, right?” He took out the fully charged battery intended for smaller laptops, like a Chromebook or Acer Netbook.

 

Sugawara nodded while Iwaizumi took out the Talpa out of its cover. Its case was shimmery, and the colours kept on changing when you looked at from different angles. The screen looked ordinary, though.

 

“That’s a beauty.” Semi gushed, awed by the tablet, “Can I see?”

 

Iwaizumi passed over the Talpa to Semi with him handing the battery to the former. Both parties looked over their items carefully. I pressed on my tracer, signaling that we had the tablet. The rest of our team will have to move in the next minute if they haven’t already.

 

Semi carefully flipped the Talpa over and opened the case with the screwdriver of his Swiss knife. He observed the delicate engineering and gently brushing his fingers over the hardware. Sugawara was looking at him with an amused smile, “What? You think we planted a tracker in there?”

 

“Tracer,” Semi couldn’t help but correct as he kept his attention on the tablet. He glanced up and shrugged, “Well, there’s always a chance. Where did you get this?”

 

“We have a sort of alliance with Miles Nocte, so we get gadgets for free.”

 

Semi’s eyes enlarged, “Holy shit, you have an alliance with **the** Miles Nocte?”

 

I glanced between Semi’s startled face and Sugawara’s smug smile, raising an eyebrow, what was the big deal?

 

Iwaizumi seemed to notice my distress and explained, “The Miles Nocte is a company based in Tokyo, not sure why they took on a Latin name, though. They are famous for manufacturing all sorts of electronics for Rebel use. We have an alliance with them because they are losing ground, so we’re hired to protect their buildings.”

 

I nodded in understanding. Any companies that are involved in Rebel activity would be shut down immediately as soon as the Guards have heard of their existence.

 

Sitting off to the side and feeling out of place with Semi and Iwaizumi talking about different hacking devices and Sugawara adding his own input at times. The rumored Rogue leader glanced at me and seemed to notice my discomfort.

 

“Hey Sawamura, where’s the rest of your team?”

 

Semi tensed slightly, and I almost mirrored his actions. I may like Sugawara’s looks, but he was still a Rogue. They were known to kill people without a second of hesitation. I decided to choose my next words carefully.

 

“They’re in and around,” was all I offered.

 

Sugawara raised an eyebrow, “Oh? Do you really not trust us that much? We have a reputation of being known to help other Rebel groups.”

 

“And killing people without a doubt,” I muttered in reply. I swear I hadn’t meant for that to slip out. The atmosphere around us shifted as the tension rose higher, like a beast freed from a century-long slumber.

 

I could see Sugawara’s jaw tighten and I was about to take it back when he spoke, “Well, it was nice doing business with you.”

 

He stiffly stood up and motioned for Iwaizumi to follow him. Iwaizumi shot a semi-glare in my direction but it softened when I displayed bewilderment and guilt on my features. The look on his face changed to a make-it-up-to-him expression. I felt perplexed, how the heck was I going to make it up to him? I certainly wanted to get on the good side of the Rogues, but how is that gonna happen if their de-facto leader just stomped out of the building?

 

If Semi noticed my distress, then he didn’t comment on it as we strolled outside. I took in a breath of fresh air as Semi took the lead to the alleyway. When he reached the alley and motioned for me stop, my thoughts were still running at 200 km per hour. All I could think of was Sugawara’s cold mask when I said my offensive statement.

 

He had seemed like a nice guy, but what I knew of the Rogues’ reputation was based on rumors. I guess you shouldn’t really judge a book by its cover, or in this case, its history.

 

I was so buried my thoughts that I hadn’t noticed the few Guards that were suspiciously walking back and forth in front of the entrance to the backstreet we were currently in. I blinked and grabbed onto Semi’s sleeve. He was about to growl something out when he took in the view in front of us.

 

“Now what do we do?” He hissed at me.

 

“Uhhh,” was my helpful response. Under normal circumstances, we would have called in back-up, but this was by no means normal.

 

My thinking was interrupted when I heard sounds of fighting outside. I cautiously peeked out of the alley and let out a sigh of relief. It was Kuroo and Bokuto. They were blazing through the Guards like it was nothing as innocent bystanders looked on in shock. Semi took this as a cue and began to jog back towards the Rover.

 

“Are you finished programming that thing?” I asked as I caught up to him.

 

“Yeah. I have a question for you, though,” he paused as Kuro and Bo ran up to us, “How the hell did you not see the Guards?!”

 

My shoulders grew rigid, but I kept on running, “I was thinking of stuff.”

 

“What stuff?” Semi says, exasperated. That’s when Kuroo decided to butt in.

 

“I’m pretty sure he had his head full of the face of a certain someone~” He cried out in a sing-song voice.

 

My cheeks grow started to warm, “Shut the fuck up Kuroo. How do you know what’s going inside my head?”

 

“Hah! Your face only proves me right!” Kuroo declares, pointing at my cheeks.

 

Semi decided to steer the conversation another way, but his face told me that I would hear more of this later.

 

“Thanks guys, how did you know we needed help?”

 

Bokuto chose to join the convo, “Well, we were making our way down once we noticed you guys were outside. When you slipped into the alleyway, Kuroo saw that there was a couple of Guards hanging around that spot. We decided to interfere when you didn’t come out for 10 minutes.”

 

By the time he had finished their side of the experience, we had arrived at the Rover. I ended on the Rover last because apparently “people who don’t pay attention gets the last choice for seats” says Semi. I had rolled my eyes fondly at that.

 

Asahi had asked if we were fine and gave him a comforting glance. I could tell it was hard being both the medic and chef at the same time, but at least he had Yamagata’s help in the food department.

 

I let out a soft smile as my team started to bicker over who gets to drive, but my thoughts were in turmoil. I just hoped I didn’t mess everything up. Both the possible relationship between Sugawara and I, and the pact between our two groups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shakes head* Daichi, Daichi, Daichi.... Don't you know not to believe in rumours? Suga's an angel...well unless you anger him. Also, pay more attention next time! You almost got yourself killed, thank God for Kuroo and Bo. Holy, crap, this chapter is 2000+ words, I feel so accomplished. Should I have the next chapter in Suga's POV? I'm currently debating whether or not to do it. I have ideas for that so.... Let me know in the comments! Next update would probably later next week because I'm busy this week and for the first half of next week.


	3. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Suga wanted was a good night's rest after the day's taxing work. Then hopefully have his schedule be back to normal. But this was not what he was planning on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's blood being described in this chapter, so be aware. If you want to skip it, stop at "We entered the living room and I held back a gasp.". Then skip to "I tried to keep my dinner down". It's not that much and not too graphic.

There was dust, everywhere. On the walls, the floor, even the ceiling. I began to panic, knowing where this was going to head, but I couldn’t change the course of history. I couldn’t move at all, I was seeing this through the eyes of a 12-year-old me.

 

There was a scream and I could feel my heartbeat start. It was my mom’s. I knew that my father was somewhere in the living room. They told me not to move from the secret attic. I wanted to, but they made me swear that I would not step out until my uncle comes. No matter what. Not even if they were getting killed.

 

I so desperately wanted to move, to help them, to get to see them one more time. Dream me moved to open the door. Internally, I froze. This was **not** what happened.

 

Dream-me flipped open the hatch, which unraveled a ladder that fell through the entrance to the attic. He – I mean we – climbed down the ladder, landing on the second floor of the house.

 

Dream-me silently crept down the stairs, one by one. I knew that the fight had happened on the first floor and I was scared of what might happen next.

 

The second flight seemed empty, and we ventured to the ground floor. It was eerily quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

 

We entered the living room and I held back a gasp. It was a lot bloodier than the way I actually remembered it.

 

The walls were nearly coated with the red substance. The carpet was stained crimson, instead of the bright sunflower yellow it was before. My parents’ bodies were mangled to the point where I almost couldn’t recognize them.

 

I tried to keep my dinner down (how are you supposed to vomit in a dream anyways?) and glanced around the room. There was a low groan that came from the bodies. My eyes widened; there was no way this happened…zombies weren’t real?

 

My dad got up first, sluggishly, almost like he was connected to puppet strings. His eyes, his eyes were pure white. The pupils were no longer visible.

 

“Ko-Koushi… You…le…ft us…to…die…. Now…it’s…yo…ur…turn….” I tried to back up, but my body just wouldn’t move. _This is just a dream, right? Wake up, Koushi!_ I told myself. I tried to open my eyes, but they only enlarged as my father – my own **father** – grabbed onto my arm, hungry for revenge.

 

I knew this wasn’t him, but I just couldn’t bring myself to fight back. There was another moan coming from the body of my mom. I could feel the tears prickling at the edges of my eyes. _This can’t be real, this can’t be real, this can’t be real_ \- BZZT!

 

I was interrupted by the sound of my alarm clock. I bolted up into a seating position. Gasping like a fish out of water, I slammed my hand on the clock, silencing it. Taking a few minutes to reflect and to calm myself; I tried to think of reasons as to why this nightmare came back to haunt me, but with an extra unpleasant surprise.

 

It was most likely because of that Night Raider leader – Sawamura was it? –‘s works that triggered that memory. I still resent him for those highly offensive words. Might have almost shot at Iwaizumi when he was trying to calm me down after we left the hotel.

 

Other than that, he had seemed like a good leader. Nice, even, before that sentence shattered it. The shame in his eyes made me want to hear him out, but my stubbornness won.

 

Iwaizumi was acting strange and it seemed like he was defending the Raider. I was feeling betrayed when I went to bed last night. Now after a night’s sleep (it was restless, mind you), I felt like I could hear him out; as the agent always seemed to have an answer for his actions.

 

I made sure that I had clean clothes on (sometimes a mission can be extremely taxing), I made my way down the stairs into the kitchen. Ennoshita was already there, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Iwaizumi was on the balcony, smoking already.

 

“Good morning Suga-san.” The co-medic says, greeting me.

 

I gave a half-hearted “morning” before grabbing my mug and waiting for Ennoshita to finish getting his fill. Last night’s nightmare still haunted me and was fresh in my memory.

 

I looked around the normally vivacious living room. It was 7 AM and most of the usual occupants were still asleep.

 

I knew that Mattsun and Makki were still out romping about. Kindaichi and Kunimi are still in bed, their rooms were closed and the lights were off. Yamaguchi was mostly likely asleep too. I know that Kyoutani liked to get up early and he might have gone for a run. His counterpart, though, Yahaba, was probably snoring in bed. I saw Kenma gaming in his room too.

 

I sipped my coffee, with a just a touch of cinnamon, and made my way over to Iwaizumi. We didn’t exchange any words, but he acknowledged my presence with a nod.

 

I stood beside him, staring out at the city. I don’t think I could ever get used to Tokyo as I was from the rural areas of Miyagi. I had to move here after my parents’ death where my uncle raised me. He entrusted me with a division that was stationed here, in the Chūō-ku, of Tokyo.

 

“So uh,” Iwaizumi started nervously, “about last night…. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you, but I guess I was caught up in the moment.” He rubbed the back of his head. “It’s just that you seemed to like **him** and I wanted you to be…well, happy.”

 

I was about to say that I was content with my life and no, I wasn’t attracted to the Raider when he held up a finger.

 

“No, you get no say in this. That mask doesn’t work with me, Koushi.” I clamped my mouth shut, as I could tell this was going to go deep. “I used to have a friend…and you remind me of him at times….

 

“He would say that he was fine, but I knew to read him well enough.

 

“When he could get upset, I was there to comfort him. When he was mad, I was there to calm him down. When he was happy, I was there to share those memories with him. I think I loved him. Romantically.” I looked up in surprise. No matter how long we have worked together, have been friends, he had never talked about his past in this much detail.

 

“The thing is, I never got to confess. I wanted to, so damn bad. But we had to move, to here, because of my parents' involvement with the Rogues. I’m not blaming you nor your uncle for this, but myself. My own cowardly actions, how I could only hold him while he cried the day I left.

 

“My point is that life is too short to live with regrets, I don’t want this to be that big mistake that you’ll look back with guilt and shame. I want you to be happy because I’m your friend.” He finished, then grabbed me in a hug and left.

 

I was there on the balcony when the first rain drops fell from the sky, dumbstruck. Thinking. Debating. Reasoning.

 

Then I left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Well, school ended on Tuesday, so I'll have plenty of time to update during summer break! Sorry for the two-month hiatus, I honestly had no idea what to do and I thought "let's wait until school's over! then I'll have lots of time to think of ideas!". Hahaha, nope. 
> 
> I'm thinking of posting a chapter of the second story to this series soon. It features our favourite salty technician~ 
> 
> I also honestly have no idea what's up with the prefectures and wards of Japan, they really got me confused! Research can only do so much. 
> 
> That last part just wrote itself, I let my emotions get the better of me when I tried on Iwa's shoes. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this little blurb and have a good day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are appreciated! I will try to take everything in to improve my writing style.  
> I used Grammarly to double check, but if you have used Grammarly before, you would know that the grammar is sometimes off.
> 
> Neither Haikyuu!! nor its characters belong to me.  
> This story AU was created by me, and I would be grateful if no one copy or stole my work.


End file.
